1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental implant technology and, more particularly, to a sinus implant that can synchronously push the selected amount of bone growth powder/biomedical filler into the crevice between the sinus floor and the upper gum without damaging or piercing the sinus floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical dental implant procedure, prior to installation of the dental implant, the dentist will check the conditions of the gum. If the thickness of the cortical bone is insufficient, a bone growth powder/biomedical filler must be supplemented to lift the thickness of the cortical bone. The bone growth powder/biomedical filler filling amount is determined subject to the condition of the patient's dental implant bone area. Thus, a proper implant bone growth powder/biomedical filler thickness can be provided.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, if the thickness of the cortical bone (for example, upper gum) 101 in the implant area around the sinus floor 100 is insufficient and must be lifted, the existing method is to make a drill hole 102 in the cortical bone 101 by osteotomy, then, as shown in FIG. 2, to separate a part of the sinus floor 100 from the cortical bone 101, and, finally, to fill a bone growth powder/biomedical filler 103 into the crevice between the sinus floor 100 and the cortical bone 101 to increase the thickness of the cortical bone 101 and to facilitate the follow-up implant installation procedure. During this bone growth powder/biomedical filler filling procedure, the amount of the applied bone growth powder/biomedical filler is determined subject to the condition of the patient's dental implant bone area. When separating the sinus floor 100 from the cortical bone 101, the dentist must carefully perform the procedure not to pierce the sinus floor, avoiding serious sequelae.
An early bone growth powder/biomedical filler filling tool for dental implant comprises a push pin 104 at the end of a handle for pushing the applied bone growth powder/biomedical filler 103 from the drill hole 102 in the cortical bone 101 into the crevice between the cortical bone 101 and the sinus floor 100. However, this bone growth powder/biomedical filler filling tool is not convenient to operate. It takes much time to fill the applied bone growth powder/biomedical filler into the crevice between the cortical bone and the sinus floor with this design of bone growth powder/biomedical filler filling tool. Operating this bone growth powder/biomedical filler filling tool is a big burden to the dentist and can make the patient feel uncomfortable.
Taiwan Patent M440763 discloses an improved design of bone growth powder/biomedical filler filling tool. This design of bone growth powder/biomedical filler filling tool comprises a bone growth powder/biomedical filler propelling bit that has opposing top end portion and bottom end portion, bone growth powder/biomedical filler transferring grooves spirally extending around the periphery thereof from the top end to the bottom end portions, and bone growth powder/biomedical filler propelling threads extending around the periphery thereof at different elevations for rapidly and uniformly propelling bone growth powder/biomedical filler into the space between the sinus floor and the cortical bone to increase the thickness of the cortical bone in favor of the process of the subsequent tooth implanting, helping the doctor in charge of the operation save operating time and physical strength. This design of bone growth powder/biomedical filler filling tool can help the dentist reduce fatigue and shorten the period the patients feel uncomfortable. However, this design of bone growth powder/biomedical filler filling tool is just a simple tool for filling bone growth powder/biomedical filler prior to the implant installation procedure.